


Spooky october

by strangersit



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Blow Jobs, Choking, Hand Jobs, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Multi, Pain Kink, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 18:52:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16164812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangersit/pseuds/strangersit
Summary: The losers explore an abandoned house on the first night of october, and Richie and Eddie find themselves way too ahead of time.This fic is a part of the Kinktober 2018 Challenge!"Choking Kink" is a prompt fromthis list.





	Spooky october

“This is spooky.” Eddie whispers. They’re inside an abandoned house on the first day of october, keeping their Halloween tradition alive. 

“Spooky _spooky_ spooky…” Richie chants behind him, trying to tickle Eddie’s ribs. Eddie shoves at him, giving him a glare before barking out a laugh at Richie when he trips on an old, dusty chair.

 _“Rich_ hold my hand,” He giggles, and the curly haired boy smiles before blindly going back to take Eddie’s hand in his. Out of all of them, Eddie is the only one whom had been blessed with great owl night sight, his chocolate eyes quick and clever in the night.

“You guys it’s so dark in here…” Bev says, trying to adjust the brightness of her small flashlight, a wide smile on her face. Her cheeks are as rosy as a ripe strawberry, like they always are in October nights. Sugary and adventurous. 

This tradition had been Bev’s idea, so many years ago, when they found each other. When they formed their bond, by trust and blood. It was always the seven of them. And it would always be.

“Too d-dark.” Bill says from where he's walking, a few feet in front of her, leading the way inside. He had been inside this house before, but never to this part of it. It was incredibly grimy and muddy, the old wooden floor creaking at every footstep.

They all stop when they hear a loud thud. 

_‘Stop it, Richie!You're gonna break it!”_

“Jesus, where are they?” Ben asks from beside Bev, his eyes following Stan and Mike’s flashlights on the ceiling.

“Of course they went upstairs.” Mike chuckles, his flashlight significantly smaller than Stan’s, the small focus of the light wavering on the ceiling as Stan’s surgical hand remained perfectly still. 

“GUYS! YOU OKAY?” Bev called. 

_‘F-fiiiine!’_

They heard Richie’s strangled response, giggling as more noises followed. Stan started to analyze the webs on the ceiling, following the unsymmetrical patterns he had been studying about for quite a while.

Another loud noise followed, and this time Eddie’s giggles stopped, making it perfectly easy for them to hear the exact moment Richie let out a gasp, followed by a soft whimper.

_‘Oh my God… Did you just…’_

_‘I think…’_

“Let’s go after them. Bet they b-broke so-something.” Bill begins to walk, and they all follow suit.

“Richie did you just break the table?” Eddie asks, his heart beating fast in his ribcage. 

_“Mmm.”_ Richie mumbles, uncomfortably bent on the floor, his legs spread, his old shorts, tight from his constant growth spurts, digging into his thighs. He was resting against the old, now broken wooden table, both of his hands either side of his hips on the floor. “I think I broke my back.” 

“Why didn't you just hold my hand?” Eddie asks, already walking over to Richie and blindly reaching for his fanny pack before realizing it wasn't there. Hadn’t been since he was thirteen.

Richie is biting into his lip, now, and he motions with his arm for Eddie to stop. Eddie stops mid-track, giving Richie a questioning look. “You okay Rich?” But Richie’s eyes are closed, his hands closed into fists. 

“Mhm…. shit.” Richie adjusts his legs. “Hold on, Eds,”

Eddie watches him with an intrigued look, watching the awkward way Richie is shifting his legs. “Richie… did you just pop a boner… inside an abandoned house?”

The chuckle that follows is wet and surprisingly shy, and Eddie has his eyebrows up to his hairline as he watches Richie’s shiny eyes go up to look at him. “I’m sorry, Spaguetti….”

“Oh my God, you did!” Eddie is giggling now, walking over to Richie. “Richie you are so kinky.” He bumps Richie’s feet with his. “Come on get up I bet the others are gonna come looking for us.”

“But they’ll see-”

“-No they won't it's dark and we just gotta walk in front of them,” Eddie says and offers Richie his hand.

“But… But what about…” Richie is mumbling as he takes Eddie’s hand and gets up to his feet. Eddie’s cheeks heat up as he watches the visible tent in Richie’s shorts. Owl sight. Blushy cheeks.

“Guys?” Bill calls.

“U-uh W-we’re here!” Eddie yells back. His ears burning as he watched Richie run his hands through his hair, balancing his weight from one foot to another. Trying to distract himself as they waited for their friends.

“W-where?”

“H-here.. B-by the stairs!” 

“Jesus Eds, we’re stuttering Billin’ tonight are we?”

“We’re getting boners out of nowhere-ing it's more like it!”

“Ouchie! Eddie gets a good one!” Richie chuckles. “I can't control _Ricardo,_ Eds!”

Eddie chuckles before answering. “That's a terrible name.”

“Yeah? What's your dong called?”

“My _dong?”_ Richie grins widely but Eddie stops him before he can answer. “It’s Fetuccini.”

Richie's grin falls off his face in a surprised gasp. “Are you serious?”

“No, Richie, of course not.” Eddie laughs, and Richie laughs with him while their friends arrive.

“You’re alive, that's cool!” Mike says, resting his hand on Richie's shoulder and smiling at him. Richie smiles back, not being able to see a thing while Stan aimed his light right into his face. Mike’s calloused hand was warm and big on Richie’s skinny shoulder, making Richie swallow around a lump he almost thought was fully gone.

“Let’s find the treasures hidden in this house my old fellas” Richie squeaks out and begins to walk away again, easily now that so many lights were aimed at his direction.

“Why is he in such a rush?” Stan asks, staring at the back of Richie’s Hawaiian shirt. 

“He fell and mmmm got. I think Richie liked falling on his face.” Eddie mumbled, more to himself than anyone. 

“He liked-”

“PEEP PEEP LETS FIND A TREAT!” Richie yells, and they all begin to follow him, excited to get to the final floor of the house.

It doesn't take long for Richie and Eddie to get ahead of them again, like they always do. And Richie is back to walking and talking normally, but there's still a faint, but there blush on Eddie’s cheek, making his soft skin sting, his ears burning.

Maybe seeing Richie get so bothered out of nowhere got _him_ bothered too.

“And I swear no one at his class ever showed up again. Can you believe that's how uni goes?” Richie stops when Eddie doesn't answer. “Eddie?”

“Mm?” Eddie looks at him.

“You okay?” Eddie nods, the moonlight giving his eyes a silver glow. “Eds.”

“Okay uhm… Do you, do you remember. I’m kind of… I want to um…” 

“You want to what?”

“I could help you out. Like you helped me.”

“Sure!” Richie says. He goes to Eddie and rests his arm on his shoulder. “That's cute Eds.”

They started walking again, Eddie's heart beating so fast he could feel it in his ears. 

They were walking for too long, though. Richie's arm was warm on Eddie’s neck and he was whistling an old tune.

“So..?” Eddie slowed their pace.

“Mmm?”

“Richie... do you know what I meant by helping you out?”

“Sure!” Richie said. "I will too Eds. Always." Eddie raised his eyebrows at him and he realized the exact moment realization hit Richie's face. _“WHAT!”_

“Jesus, Richie.” Richie just kept staring at Eddie, and the nervousness started to creep up on him. “Nevermind I guess.” Eddie said, starting to walk away.

Richie was quick to grab his hand, pulling him back. “Eds.. Are you sure?”

“Yeah Richie… I’m sure.” Eddie said, staring into his magnified blue eyes. Feeling nervous.“If you're also su-

Richie grabbed the side of Eddie’s face, making Eddie stop talking, lost in the blue of his eyes. The next thing Eddie felt was Richie’s lips on his, gentle at first, then desperate. Richie sighed into the kiss and too quickly, Eddie was feeling _something_ poke at his bare thigh.

“Come here.” Eddie whispered, and dragged Richie to a corner. 

It didn't take long for Eddie’s hand to be shoved down Richie’s underwear. Feeling Richie’s hard shaft. Dry on the way up, then wet on the way down, Eddie’s hand smearing the precum bubbling out of Richie’s slit, his feverish skin heating up even more as Eddie made his hand go faster.

 _”Shit,”_ Richie whimpered, breaking the kiss and resting his forehead on the top Eddie’s curls. 

_“Ssh, Richie!”_ Eddie whispered, his free hand coming up to his neck. 

The way his hips wildly bucked up into his touch didn't go unnoticed by Eddie, but he had little time to address it when the strong light of Stan’s flashlight hit Richie right into his face, making Eddie turn around.

They were all frozen, Eddie’s hand still shoved inside Richie’s shorts and briefs, both of their mouths hanging open. The ruddy head of Richie’s cock still in sight, dripping out a thin trail of slick on Eddie’s hand.

 

Richie's breath was jagged, and the others were there in no time. Flashlight by flashlight, all on Richie’s body, examining his thin frame and all of them simultaneously gasping when they caught a sight of his dick.

Eddie was frozen in place. His hand squeezing tightly the head of Richie’s cock, making the taller boy squirm under his touch, shivering at the excitement of the whole situation. 

He had dreamed of this before. Oh, _God knows._

_“Holy shit.”_

It was uncertain whom had said that, but the murmurs of agreement came right after, in unison.

“Guys.. I know this is weird but I really really need this right now. So u-unless you want to watch, I suggest you let Eddie finish it.”

“Richie!” Eddie squeaks, turning back to him.

Richie's face was red, his eyes blotchy. “Eds, please…”

“Go on.” Stan says. 

Eddie turns back to them.

“Guys?”

“Y-yeah. Go on, E-Eddie.” Bill agrees.

And in no time, Richie's shorts are on the floor. Unashamed of being naked in front of all of his friends. Way too hot and turned on to even care. Richie raises his own shirt up, his eyes closed and head looled back, teasing his nipples while Eddie’s hand quickly went up and down. 

Eddie's free hand wanders back to his neck and Richie whines out the softest ‘please’ they had all ever heard him say.

Eddie applies pressure on his neck, softly, and Richie bites hard on his lips. “Eds _please… H-harder,”_

And Richie is so close, too close. But Eddie's hand is still too afraid to squeeze as hard as he needs. But suddenly, a calloused hand is there, on top of Eddie’s. Richie’s eyes shoot open and he _keens_ when he sees Mike there, a soft smile on his face.

“I got you, Rich.” 

Eddie takes his hand off Richie's neck and before he wonders if it's crossing a line or not, he lowers himself down to his knees and takes Richie into his mouth. Richie's loud moan is cut off, Mike’s hand applying just the right amount of pressure on Richie's tender skin for his eyes to go glassy.

All of the people in the room are hypnotized, feeling as if they were in some sort of half awake state, as they watched Richie's skin gain a rosy color, looking so utterly hot it was hard to catch some air, themselves.

Richie's head was floaty, pure white hot pleasure going through his whole body, not knowing if he should focus on the wetness of Eddie’s mouth and _ohmygodhe’sblowingmewithoutacondom_ or on how strong Mike’s hand was on his neck. Or hot hot it was that he had his cock out for all of his friends to watch, so pleasantly exposed.

It didn't take long for him to get too close and he did, getting on his tip toes, as much as he could from his current state and position, his mouth wide open on a silent moan as his cock twitched inside Eddie’s mouth, the smaller boy taking his mouth away from his cock fast enough for all of them to see Richie’s dick shooting a load of white hot cum far up then down at the floor, thick, short spurts following right after. 

Mike gently took his hand away from Richie’s neck, brushing his hair back, and the curly-haired boy took a loud, deep breath, leaning on the wall behind him, standing on shaky legs. 

_”Ho-Holy shit!”_ Richie's voice is raspy, his lips red and plump. He opens his eyes, making a face at the brightness directly at his face. Stan lowers his flashlight, blushing, and Richie looks at all of them, smiling softly. “Did you guys like the show?”

“Lo-loved it.” Bill grins, his bright blue eyes wavering between Richie and the cum on the rusty wooden floor. Eddie is swapping at his knees with his hands, and Richie’s eyes follow Bill’s, focusing on Eddie, the blush still there on his face. 

“Eddie… _Babe,”_ Richie sighs. Mike pets Richie's hair and before he turns back to join the rest of their friends, Richie leaves a wet kiss on his cheek. “Thanks, Mikey.” 

“Anytime, Richie!” Mike grins, and Richie has a lazy smile on his face. He is reaching for Eddie now, and the smaller boy comes closer enough for Richie to wrap both of his hands on the sides of his face, enveloping Eddie in a sweet, passionate kiss.

“Hey Richie?” Bev calls. They break apart, and Richie hums in response. “You might wanna, tuck _Rick_ in?”

They all break into laughter as Richie looks down at himself, his briefs on his knees and his shorts on the floor, both him and Eddie making a face at the dust covering his lavender shorts. He nonchalantly pulls his briefs up and adjusts himself in them, pulling his shorts up right after.

The air is still charged with energy as they go upstairs and continue to walk, energy they would absolutely work on as time passed by. 

 

Eddie and Richie are, as always, walking ahead of all of them, laughing together. Richie suddenly turns back to him, waggling his eyebrows. _“Spooky,_ huh?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I apologize for any mistakes, I speed-wrote this so I could post it on October first. Thank God for different time zones, hehe. Feedback is always appreciated! (edit: just found out i didnt make it lmao it was posted oct 2nd but anyway this was the only prompt i finished lmao i have a strawberry rimming bichie for the food prompt half done in case anyone is interested)


End file.
